Just Another Health Lesson
by Edward.Belongs.To.Me
Summary: On Monday morning, Bella and her best friends walk into Health class, thinking it will be like every other health class they had. But what happens when it's something they hadn't expected? Full of lemons. And I mean it FULL of lemons, little graphic.


**Hello!**

**Well, this is my first story on FanFiction, EVER; I hope that I do a good job at pleasing all of you! I don't know if there is a story like this or not so if there is, then believe me. I didn't copy or steal any ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Lesson 1: Masturbation Part 1**

**BELLA POV**

Forks High School was not fun, especially on rainy days, which was everyday, the people of Forks would be really lucky if one day suddenly Forks was sunny, or even warm, for more than a day.

But that would be impossible.

"What's your next lesson?" my best friend Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were walking in the halls of the school, when Alice spoke.

"Mine is Health, yours?" Rose answered as she looked at her French Manicured nails.

"Health too." I said in a bored tone.

"Same!" Alice's chirpy voice made me bump into someone, a boy. A hot one. I gasped as I saw who it was.

Edward Cullen.

He was every girl's dream man, sure he was a player and probably had sex with every girl in this school. But he didn't love any girl, he just fucked them and then when he needed a new play toy, he would find another girl. Everything about him is yelling 'sex' And I mean everything.

His eyes, they were a beautiful grassy green colour. The colour of my vibrating dildo.

His lips, they were so kissable, no doubt, sweet also. They smelt sweet, like cum.

His smile, oh those smiles made any girl bow down to him… even me. His smile is what made girl's go crazy to have sex with him.

His hair, they were unusual and different from any other boys' hair colour, his hair was always messy which made him even more beautiful. He had sex hair.

See what I mean about everything about him is so… sex like?

"Hey, watch it." Edward snapped as he got up.

Oh and did I tell you that he was arrogant and rude as hell? No, well he is.

"S-s-sorry." I stuttered as I got up.

By now my panties were soaking wet just from _touching_ Edward.

* * *

"Why isn't anyone here?" Alice whispered to Rose and me as we three looked into the classroom.

"I don't know, but the teacher's here." I said quietly as we walked into the empty classroom.

Our health teacher, Mrs Hunter looked up to see us three. She stood up from her leather chair and smiled warmly at us,

"Hello girls, as you know I am your health teacher Mrs Hunter, but since today is just a private lesson with us four, you can call me Victoria." She extended her hand for us to shake.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Alice said quietly from beside me where she stood.

Victoria smiled again "Of course honey,"

"Why is this a private lesson?" she blushed.

This time Victoria laughed softly "Well, I was just getting to that part but now that you've asked me. It'll be quicker and save us more time." She stopped laughing and started to walk back and forth taking about four or five steps each time before turning and going in the other direction.

"From today until the end of the week, you three girls will be learning about masturbation, sex, orgasms, and about the human body. Male and female." She stopped to see our reaction.

Oh

My

God.

This cannot be happening!

"Each day you will have a different topic, today you will learn about masturbation and tomorrow will be about sex."

"Do we have to do it?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper.

"Well if you are _very_ uncomfortable with it, then no. But remember, this will go to your report for health. So I suggest you try it out." She said, putting emphasis on the word 'very'. I hated it when people did that. It makes you feel guilty, but not in this subject, no way was not trying it out going to make me feel guilty.

"But it _is_ compulsory that you have to attend this lesson, but from tomorrow, it is your own choice."

She could not be serious. I fucking hate this teacher now. I looked at Alice and Rose who were looking uncomfortable, just like me.

"So let's get started!" Victoria sang as she went back to her desk and turned on her laptop which was connected to the projector.

"So now I am going to show you a picture of a vagina, two actually. One that will be wet with arousal and one that will be… normal." Suddenly a picture of a vagina that was covered in juices came on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Alice was rubbing her thighs together. Surely she could not be turned on by a picture right? Then the other came on. Then Victoria turned off the laptop and leaned on her desk.

"Before we start I was wondering if you would prefer to use the term vagina or pussy?" she asked and we mumbled 'pussy'. For some reason it felt like a turn on.

"Now I want you three to strip down to your bras and panties." Okay this lesson had officially gotten worse.

We three obeyed and stripped down to our panties and bras. But halfway through I realised that I was wearing a thong!

Fuck my life.

A thong, I just had to wear a thong today didn't I?

When I was part naked my best friends gasped as they saw my red thong. I blushed a deep crimson shade.

"Um, now you girls take off your bras for me." she sounded uncomfortable. Good.

We all did as we were told and we looked around the room. Then Victoria took her bra off. Wow she has massive breasts, probably fake. Her nipples were a rosy pink colour, poking out. Begging to be touched.

"Touching, stroking, pinching and kneading your breasts and nipples are a way of masturbation. I want you girls to watch the way I play with my breasts then it's your turn, one at a time." Surely she didn't think we were that stupid right? Of course we knew how to masturbate.

The she started kneading her boobs together, and then she pinched her nipples hard and rough. She threw her head back and moaned.

Rose, Alice and I stared wide-eyed at our teacher who was pleasuring herself in front of her students.

Then suddenly Victoria stopped and shook her head. She looked at us three.

"Rosalie, you first." then Rose literally looked as if she was about to kill Victoria or herself.

But then she Rose came out and stood in front of the classroom, she sat on the edge of the teachers table and brought her hands up from her creamy thighs, to her stomach, the valley in between her breasts and finally touched her boobs.

Her head was shaking in pleasure as she played with her breasts and pinched her nipples, real hard and she moaned.

"Excellent job Rose." Victoria smiled as Rose blushed and got off the table.

Then it was Alice's turn, she did the same as Rose. But then it was my turn.

Oh, shit.

I slowly walked up to the table and sat on the edge like Rose and Alice did. I didn't stroke myself like Rose did, instead I just went straight for the point and stroked my boobs, I rolled my tits with my thumb and finger. I decided to do it rough, like the others did.

And rough I did. Oh fuck… it felt so good.

* * *

"Alright girls now I want you to take off your panties," Victoria said as she took hers off. "There are several ways of pleasuring yourself with your pussy. For example, fingering, grinding against pillows and other things, stroking, and ways to do it with sex toys. But today we will only be using three of those techniques." How could she be so damn calm?

"I will show you all three techniques, and then we will take turns."

Victoria sat up on the table and spread her legs. Would it be wrong to say that my teacher's pussy looked so fuckable? Yeah maybe.

She moved her hand onto a little nub looking thing and looked at us three. "This is a clitoris, but clit for short. Stroking it can bring you to orgasm, and also is a very is way of masturbating." Okay seriously what did she think of us? We knew what a pussy looked like.

Victoria stroked her clit up and down slowly, then her whole pussy. Her whole hand was covered in her pussy juices. She furiously rubbed her pussy as she came. She moaned and lost control of her body that she looked as if she was dancing.

Time passed quickly, soon everybody had a go and it was my turn now.

I propped myself up on the table and spread my legs wide, my hand went down to my soaked pussy, I stroked myself just the way the other three did and soon found myself lost in another world.

The world of masturbating.

I couldn't control myself and moaned loudly, and then I rubbed my pussy so fast that my juices were soaked in my hand and I moaned again.

"Oh! _Oh_… fuck, yes!" I cried out. I writhed under my hand. How funny? My hand was controlling my body. I finally stopped and everybody was staring at me as if I had three heads. I looked and saw that Rose's juices were dripping down her thighs, Alice was whimpering as she stroked her clit.

"Brilliant job Bella! Great work." Victoria stroked my back softly and smiled.

Okay maybe this lesson wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be two parts of this chapter, probably for every different topic they do.**

**Please review, even if it is just one word!**

**Remember that this is my first story, please be nice**!

**Tara**


End file.
